Complications
by Oceanbourne
Summary: For Tiki, there is nothing but the promise of a blue sky above her, and her sworn sword at her side. Now if only she could make Say'ri see the world in as simple a way. For femslashweek on tumblr.


Today, Say'ri no longer felt the static.

Even after knowing her companionship for years, the bladeswoman still felt a bizarre tingling upon coming into close proximity with the Voice of Naga. Like passing through a thin, aqueous forcefield, simply stepping besides her, as Say'ri did now, felt different from accosting anyone else in conversation, even those of the Ylissean army with fantastic origins like the taguel and the ever-enigmatic tactician.

She had always chalked it up to a distinct separation in nature between manaketes and man. With the essence of the eldest race, draconic blood, flowing through her veins, as well as possessing the wisdom of several millennia in timeless eyes, it didn't surprise her that many people, even those from the devout province of Chon'sin, regarded her as a being on another realm. Upon first meeting, Say'ri viewed Tiki as such, despite the Voice's insistence to not stand on ceremony; one so accustomed to propriety like her still lapsed into formal areas of speech even though Tiki distinctly made an effort to explain to her that she was little different than the other beings who walked upon the land.

Centuries of emphasis on her people's ancestry, a general belief that they should treat elders with respect because they bore important wisdom and knowledge, and a warped understanding of the manakete race due to inaccurate tradition passed down by word of mouth, certainly led to her reverent viewpoint. Tiki would often point out how much she had changed since their first meeting, although Say'ri always quickly steered the conversation towards some other topic.

But today, she cannot perceive such a barrier. Though not the superstitious type, Say'ri nevertheless takes it for a good omen.

"Say'ri," the manakete greeted as orders from the front of the caravan indicated they would take a short stop in the shade of a large rock structure near the Plegian mountains. Tiki gestured to the boundless ocean of gold around them and the obsidian edges of stone at the corners of their vision. "Not a trace of green for miles."

"Aye, a far cry from the verdant valleys of home. Nothing like the forests that surround the sacred Mila. But Chon'sin too knows harsh weather, least in the winter. It is not an unfamiliar feeling for me - though I suspect it must be cumbersome for you."

"Yet we gaze upon the same blue sky," Tiki replied, emerald locks tumbling upon the side of her head as it lifted to view that vast domain. Say'ri followed her gaze, acknowledging the unnatural clarity adorning the dusty sands like a star illuminating a festive tree. "At surface level, you don't have the fortune of seeing past those thick clouds. Yet above the treetops, every day passes in serenity. And that is a part of home I can always take with me, even into a foreign land like this." She treated Say'ri to a solemn smile, halcyon complexion glowing in the radiance of the desert sun.

So despite the arid climate - and Say'ri would never admit it, but the thick clothing customarily worn during the winter months made it quite stuffy for her - the blade princess matched the gesture, finding a somewhat flat stone surface to find her footing, away from the uneven sand. Tiki had elected for a boulder perch, sitting with a comfortable sigh, and regarded her companion with amused curiosity. Her hands had leaned back as she stretched out long legs. Where her usual apparel had long, crimson laced boots, the arduous nature of their hike required less flamboyant, convenient footwear more apropos for a journey of this length.

"Surely the monotonous walking has grown tiring, no? T'would be no difficulty at all to arrange for someone to bring a horse to us," Say'ri suggested. "Or perhaps a camel, I've heard that they're more frequently used in Plegia more for their resilience in the des -"

"Are you giving up so easily, Say'ri?" Tiki interrupted, smile changing into a more coy smirk. "It hasn't even hit midday."

It took a moment for Say'ri to recognize the manakete's allusion, but when she did, her irritation overpowered her initial concern. "My lady! You should know that such a consideration was made with your best interests at heart. The Plegian sun is no laughing matter - we are not so fortunate to be like the pegasi knights, who can at least escape the scorching surface on the wings of their steeds, but…"

A hand on her arm silenced her rambling, and Say'ri looked with incredulity as Tiki forced silence upon her, in her own gentle, yet firm way.

"Your worry isn't making you any younger, Say'ri." The hand smoothes over her skin, down towards her wrist, where a thumb traces the ridges of its underside before lingering her touch at Say'ri's fingertips. The electricity she had observed dormant before makes its reappearance.

"It doesn't make this trip pass any faster, and it certainly won't make this war end any sooner. Look up again at this tranquil sky, and tell me that a serenity like that is just as complex as the affairs you constantly fuss over."

Say'ri still had plenty of will to argue, though the conviction began to fail when Tiki's fingers began slipping between hers. Fortunately, she found a sufficient distraction when she spotted a certain knight in light-blue armor hastening towards them. With mild regret and an expression of mourning that flashes for a second, she turned away from the manakete, hands reluctant to part, and greeted the great knight. "Sir Frederick. Have you any need for either of our services?"

If the heat had gotten to him, too, he mades no signs of weathering, a jaw so firmly planted it would not look amiss as part of the mountain range. "Since we are heading into heavily fortified enemy territory, the tactician has requested an inventory check through the entire army. In order to withstand such a heavy onslaught, he has decided to run through each soldier to inspect the integrity of their armor." He gestured hollowly with an open hand at their outfits, the absence of such protection quite apparent. "I have talked to the other Chon'sin swordsman - he provided quite the compelling argument that any armor on a myrmidon would either be insufficient to cover attacks or weigh you down too much to make the use of your swordsmanship effective." Say'ri nodded. Those sworn to the blade art like her relied almost exclusively on their swiftness and agility.

Frederick turned to Tiki. "In your case, my lady, it seems we may have to undergo a very thorough adjustment."

Tiki rose, expression graceful despite Frederick's observation. "Have you much experience with the combat style of manaketes, Frederick?"

A moment's consideration before his answer. "It has not been written down in any formal military discourse," came his measured reply. "Though a manakete before you had joined our ranks prior to our arrival in Valm, and I believe I have witnessed enough of her incredible power to testify to your race's strength and endurance. That being said - you are not always in your dragon form, and against a defense with long-range magical capabilities…"

"Tell me, Sir Frederick, do you request to your liege lord that he take up a Valmese aegis and protect himself while also wielding the Falchion with that sort of ferocity and precision?" asked the manakete. A glint in jade eye - it seemed Tiki had found some amusement in dealing with Frederick's concern.

"Of course not. As a loyal knight of Ylisse, it falls upon me to serve as his protector - his sworn shield and stalwart guard."

Another gesture towards Say'ri, this time making contact with her elbow. The swordswoman stole a glance at Tiki, furrowed brow curious.

"Then I am sure you'll understand me when I name Say'ri my devoted ally, one that I can rely on unconditionally. She is both sword and shield, vanguard and rear guard, torchbearer and living shadow. A manakete needs flexible armor to adapt when she changes form - there is no chain mail that proves more effective than a living person," Tiki told him, straying away from her speech to openly smile at her friend. Say'ri took a step back, forcing her tongue to hold still. What sort of candid openness did Tiki think she was letting out? The back of her neck heated up even more, worsening the sensation from the arid climate.

Frederick seemed taken aback at the honesty of her words. "That is all very well and true, and I have no reason to doubt the integrity of your friendship, but in terms of substantial protection - "

"You are correct, of course. A manakete requires special looking after, if you were to consider finding armor for me in my dragon form. I shall go and talk with Robin myself on the matter, then," Tiki told him decidedly. "You may come with me later, if you so wish." A slight tilt of the head, and a tone playful enough that Frederick seemed all too eager to move on to the rest of the army.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you - for your time, Lady Tiki, Lady Say'ri," the brown-haired knight said, bowing before scurrying off.

Say'ri turned to the manakete, casting the look of stone she had worn during Frederick's visit off and looking at Tiki with renewed dismay and shock. "I know you do not care to mince words, my lady, but that sort of speech? With Sir Frederick? Pray tell - how do you justify this? How can you explain such -"

The quick contact of Tiki's lips upon hers sealed any further complaint. The manakete's fingers reached up to caress either side of her neck, and Say'ri found her joints unwinding as she relaxed, even leaning into the gesture. But Tiki did not keep up the interruption for long, and soon they found themselves apart. Even after pulling away, however, Say'ri still found herself twitching in extinguished agitation.

"What was I just saying? There is no need to complicate such things, Say'ri. Unless you dream up superficial problems between us?"

She couldn't fight the wry smile creeping upon her face. Hands gently rose, reaching around Tiki's waist, and gently pulling the manakete to her. "That is far from my intentions with you. I… I am as you said. Your sword and shield. We shall work in tandem on the battlefield, like you suggested before. Equals in life, in love and in war."

Her head slightly bowed, and another kiss, chastely placed on Tiki's forehead. "And I swear to you, we shall fight to keep that blue sky above us. To make those rays of sunlight shine brighter with each passing day. And… for a future to eventually unravel and become something simple that we can appreciate."

* * *

 **A/N:** maybe I should have added that yes I am also bladeserenade on tumblr where this was originally posted LOL

I'll probably be writing more for femslashweek but I guess I'll start posting on ao3 maybe idk


End file.
